


take my hand, i'll show you the wild side

by ultsvnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: wherein mark isn't a partyer until donghyuck shows him what he's missing and confesses his love for him somewhere in between.





	take my hand, i'll show you the wild side

"mark, i know. and i'm sorry for dragging you here." donghyuck sighed, sitting down next to mark. "but i really just want to show you how fun things can be."

the two currently sat on renjun's roof. mark had found a way to escape the party when jaemin brought out the first round of shots, and donghyuck (after taking his, of course) had decided to come after him. he felt bad for making him join although he knew mark wasn't a partyer like the rest of his friend group. 

"no, i'm sorry. i always ruin the parties by not..." he trailed off for a moment. "participating." 

donghyuck grabbed mark's hand. mark seemed to be studying something across the street, at the elementary school. he couldn't quite trace the other's gaze.

"don't be sorry. i understand. but," he paused, turning to look at the older. "you don't have much to be scared of, honestly." 

mark turned suddenly, donghyuck feeling his breath on his lips. "elaborate." 

"well," the younger started, tunring away for his own good. "think about it like this; if the youngests, jisung and chenle, can drink and occasionally smoke, why can't you?" 

mark nodded. "i guess you're right."

they just sat for a while peacefully, until the two coincidentally come running to the window they'd previously climbed through to get out there in the first place. 

"hey loverboys, mind scootching over for us?"

just as donghyuck was about to shoo the two away, mark spoke up. 

"actually, we were just about to go back down, it's all yours."

they managed to get in without injuring themselves or others, which was surprising, considering the clumsiness of the two younger ones. 

"so does this mean..." donghyuck started, walking down the narrow hallway to the stairs. 

"yes. but only because i love you." 

donghyuck smiled. he knew the words sunk in differently than mark had meant them to, but he didn't care. he was just happy to be loved in some way by the one person he loved the most.

he did a little happy dance and walked down the stairs with mark, not ignoring the tiny brush of their hands. 

as soon as they stepped on the last step, someone called their names. it was johnny. 

"hyuck! mark! c'mere!" he yelled, slightly slower than normal. 

the two obliged, walking over to the source of the smoke in the air. renjun, johnny, jaehyun, and ten sat in a circle, passing around ten's glittery pink bong and jaehyun's famous rose pedal joint. 

upon their arrival, the circle expanded to fit the two. they were shoulder to shoulder, but donghyuck couldn't find it in him to care. 

"hey, canada! i thought you left!" jaehyun basically yelled over the music being played by jaemin. 

"yeah, i thought you had partyphobia!" johnny added. 

mark snorted. "not quite. just never really cared for it." 

the two just nodded in response, renjun passing the bong to donghyuck. donghyuck accepted, lighting and hitting the thing like it was nothing. (which, to him, it was)

mark just sat in awe for a moment; he looked as though his best friend had grown a second head. 

he exhaled, carefully passing on the bong to mark. the latter just sat there for a second in confusion. 

"oh, here," donghyuck started. "let me light that for you."

mark put his mouth up to the contraption and sucked in, holding the gas in his lungs for a few seconds before coughing it back out. 

the rest of the circle cheered, and through his coughing fit, he bowed. 

"that was great, dude. but watch this." johnny said, somehow getting ten's attention. "let's do the thing, baby."

ten giggled. "you're gonna have to be a liiiittle more specific. we do a lot of things." 

jeno gagged from the couch behind them.

"shut it you little-" 

"ten! focus. i mean our famous gay smoke trick."

ten's mouth made a small 'o' shape. "okay."

johnny took a big hit from the joint, then kissed ten. a second later, ten blew out the smoke. the rest of the circle applauded, except for mark, who was yet again in awe. 

donghyuck, without thinking, whispered to mark: "hey, we should try that." 

mark looked calm for a moment, before smirking. donghyuck's heart fluttered, until mark spoke again. 

"ooooh, so you wanna kiss me?" he said, half-joking. 

"yes, inf-" jaemin cut chenle off by elbowing him in the ribs. 

"no! what? you're gross. i would never." 

taeyong, who suddenly just appeared on jaehyun's lap, had known donghyuck since birth, basically. he saw right through him. 

"for fucks sake, you noodles," he said, passing the bong to mark. "just do it or you're both straight losers."

"ooh, now you have to!" jisung said from somewhere behind mark. 

donghyuck tried to hide his smile. "fine."

he took the bong and took a large hit, then turned to mark. time basically slowed down as he leaned in, finally connecting his lips with mark's. 

it seemed as if the whole party had stopped to watch; and yet again, donghyuck found it hard to care. 

they finally pulled away, and mark blew out the smoke. 

they recieved some 'whoop's and hollers and 'get you some's. donghyuck pretended not to hear them—mark just smiled in return. 

out of the corner of his eye, donghyuck saw taeyong whisper something to jaehyun. he then stood up.

"mark, come get some drinks with me." he said, offering a hand. 

mark took his hand and jumped up, following him into the kitchen. just when donghyuck thought his heart could get started again, johnny spoke to him again. 

"so, how long have you been together?" 

donghyuck choked on his spit. "what?"

jaehyun chuckled. "oh, hyuck. did you think we wouldn't notice?"

he finally cought his breath. "notice  _what?_ "

"you two making those lovey eyes at eachother?" renjun suggested.

"you two basically sucking faces in front of everyone?" johnny added.

"you two-"

"no. stop. he doesn't like me like that." 

"how do you know, buster?" johnny asked, ruffling his hair. 

donghyuck shrugged. "i just know." 

"well, if i didn't know any better, i'd assume you had a  _cruuuuush."_ jaehyun said.

"what? no. me? having a crush on  _him?_ "

" _oooooh,_ hyuckie's got a crush!" he basically yelled. 

"shut the fu-" donghyuck was cut off by taeyong's loud, slightly drunk voice. 

"come get your shots, thots!"

within a matter of seconds, the rest of the group showed up. the circle expanded, causing mark and donghyuck to have to be even closer than before. donghyuck tried his best to ignore the looks sent his way by the others, and he thanked god mark couldn't see his face. 

everyone took their shots and went back to business. 

but there was a problem. the only thing donghyuck could focus on was the feeling that had built up inside of him. he didn't know how to describe it. it was the feeling he got when mark held his hand. or when mark told him he loved him (even if it wasn't in the way he wanted him to). or when mark smiled at him. 

the feeling was love. 

they may have been young, but donghyuck was sure. he was in love with mark. swallowing his nerves, he turned so he was looking at mark.

"so, uh, maybe i  _did_ want to kiss you, after all." donghyuck said, grabbing mark's hand. he felt bold.

mark smiled. "what a coincidence." he laced their fingers together. "i wanted to kiss you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! title is based off the song die young by ke$ha. hope u enjoyed it. leave kudos if u did!


End file.
